dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Omni Mind and Community
Brother I, rechristening itself Brother Eye, initiated the "KingIsDead" protocol, which specifically designed to be used in the event of Lord's death, ordering all the OMACs (all 1,373,462 of them) to attack and kill all the metahumans on Earth. A group superhero effort stopped the attack, reducing the numbers of OMACs to roughly two hundred thousand by disabling the majority with an EMP blast as well as a "Shut Down" command given by Sasha Bordeaux, who had become a third generation cyborg linked to Brother Eye, designated "Blacknight 1". These measures effectively freed the OMAC hosts from their nanotech forms. "Truth and Justice" In response, the satellite broadcast footage of Wonder Woman executing Maxwell Lord, preceded by the word MURDER, to media outlets all over the world, destroying her reputation. After this, Brother Eye initiated the final protocol "Truth and Justice", by having all the remaining OMACS invade and attack her homeland Themyscira to wipe out all of the Amazons. It was revealed that Alexander Luthor was the one who wrested control of Brother Eye away from Batman. He used it to calculate the coordinates of where the multiverse Tower would concentrate its energy as part of his attempt to re-create Earth-Two. Brother Eye continues to aid Alex Luthor and helps guard the tower. The Downfall of Brother Eye Batman leads a collection of superheroes to Earth's orbit, including: Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Green Arrow (Oliver Queen), only called because Batman is attempting to trust people again and contacted Queen to see if he'd come, Mister Terrific, Black Lightning, Black Canary, the new Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes), Metamorpho, Booster Gold, and Sasha Bordeaux. Blue Beetle manages to reveal Brother Eye in orbit by negating its vibrational frequency. Brother Eye sends OMACS and the two groups clash. With the two Green Lanterns fighting off the OMACS, the ship crashes into Brother Eye, Metamorpho providing an oxygen supply as Blue Beetle and Booster Gold remain behind on the ship to guard it. Batman goes to distract Brother Eye by attempting to shut down the central computer (Although Brother Eye tries to distract him by showing him Nightwing's confrontation with Superboy-Prime). Sasha, linked to Oracle, goes to upload every computer virus on Earth into Brother Eye's system as well as trying to prevent the artificial gravity from shutting down. Black Canary goes to the surveillance room to try using her sonic scream to blind the Eye. Black Lightning and Mr. Terrific go together so that Black Lightning fries as much circuitry as possible while Mr. Terrific, invisible to machines and electronics, delivers the real blow by knocking Brother Eye off orbit. It works and Brother Eye is deactivated. All of the activated OMACS shut down, releasing their hosts. Brother Eye tries to take Batman down with him, asking Batman if he can ever trust the costumed heroes again after what they did to him. Batman, however, says that he'll take his chances, and accepts Hal Jordan's aid in getting him to safety. After crashlanding in Saudi Arabia, Brother Eye tries to download his system into Sasha as a means of self preservation. However, Sasha manages to destroy the satellite, freeing her from the nanobots infecting her. The Return Brother Eye has not been fully decommissioned, and it lies in a Norad facility. OMAC (Michael Costner) is the last OMAC unit, kept as emergency backup, and Brother Eye calls to him. This Brother Eye has corrupted programming and now believes that all humans need to be subjugated and/or exterminated, whether metahuman or not. It has also recently begun to manifest disassociative behavior with at least two "personalities" now being heard in the OMAC's internal conversations. Trying to make Costner rebuild him, Brother Eye is forced to face his wrath when Michael regains control of both his forms, human and OMAC, and is subsequently destroyed again, but a tiny fraction of it, too insignificant to be detected and prove a present threat, is still active. Powers and Abilities Powers * Metahuman Database: An OMAC unit has archives on almost every metahuman on file. * : It can simulate the powers of a variety of superheroes and supervillains in order to target its opponent's weaknesses. Among the powers displayed were the ability to fly, shoot fire, needles of artificial cellulose (against Alan Scott), dispense flame-retarding foam, and fire various energy beams from its eyes and hands, with caustic, concussive, or blinding effects. * : The OMAC unit can morph its extremities into blades and pincers. It is also able to simulate Shazam's lightning and force Mary Marvel to revert to her human form. It can disable the Eradicator effortlessly. Weaknesses * : Underneath their shells, OMACs are human. This was meant as a deterrent for heroes from using lethal force against them. Not everyone has those reservations. * : The OMACs are dependent on their assessment of individual heroes. When fighting multiple opponents, they require a few seconds to adapt their countermeasures for each hero. Atom Smasher was able to stop an OMAC attacking the JSA, by stomping it before it could assess his threat level. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * OMAC's head crest and chest symbol were borrowed from the the design of the original Jack Kirby OMAC, as well as them being supported by a satellite named Brother Eye. | Wikipedia = OMAC (comics) | Links = }}